1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique to record dots on a dot recording medium.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer, which is a representative device, performs dot recording by outputting color material such as ink or the like. In the ink jet printer, improvement of cost performance is desired by reducing as much as possible the amount of the ink used. In order to reduce the amount used, a method for thinning out ink dots is known (JP-A-2001-30522 is an example of a related art).
However, the method for merely thinning out the ink dots has a problem in that image quality deterioration is excessive due to the decrease in printing concentration. This problem is not limited to ink jet printers but is common to color material output devices which record dots on a dot recording medium by outputting color material.